<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe With Me by WillowClemson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985434">Breathe With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson'>WillowClemson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Other, Post-Divorce, Relationship Discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>more poems. Poetry seems to be all I can churn out right now. Sorry smut viewers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eye contact long enough to break my heart while I'm walking out the door, (17)<br/>
Praying for the day when I won't have to miss you anymore. (15)<br/>
You know, I sleep better when you snore. (9)<br/>
And I know that's weird to you, because she hated it before. (15)<br/>

Afraid to use the mug that's in the cab'net even though it's perfect for me. (19)<br/>
This and many other things you say that you'll just throw away when she leaves. (17)<br/>
You hold on just a bit too long, like me. (9).<br/>
But I would never tell you that, because you should take your time, really. (17)</p><p>It's okay, now. (3)<br/>
You can rest easy knowing I could never hurt you like her. (15)<br/>
It's a tough crowd, (4)<br/>
But I know cookies like you don't crumble so easy under pressure. (17)<br/>
You'll be okay. (3)</p><p>Sometimes I catch you looking really sad and wanna comfort it away. (18)<br/>
Complain about the coffee, and I know it's more than that today. (16)<br/>
Promise me, you'll give me the chance to stay? (9)<br/>
Let me hold you and have the spot on the couch where she would lay? (16)</p><p>It's okay, now. (3)<br/>
You don't ever have to be alone in our home anymore. (15)<br/>
I'll be around. (4)<br/>
And I know good men like you don't ever make me feel like I'd get bored. (17)<br/>
We'll be okay. (3)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>